1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including an improved insulative housing with receiving slots for soldering materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 204632967 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a shielding shell, an insulative housing, a first and second arrays of contacts insert-molded in the housing, a rear plate extending from a rear end of the shielding shell, and a connection connecting the rear plate and the shielding shell. Each of the first array of contacts has a first soldering section extending from the housing and each of the second array of contacts has a second soldering section extending from the housing. The rear plate has a resisting section and an opening located at the resisting section to observe the second soldering sections. The soldering sections of the contacts insert-molded with the housing decrease volatilization of rosin flux mixed in the soldering material in soldering process. As a result, the rosin flux distilled or separated out from the soldering material may accumulate to such an extent as to cause null or empty soldering.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector is desired.